vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rico Rodriguez (Just Cause)
Summary Rico Rodriguez is the main protagonist and playable character featured in the Just Cause game series. Rico is a CIA operative and mercenary born in Mexico and raised in the fictional Mediterranean island nation of Medici, with extensive experience fighting as an insurgent against various fascistic governments for the purpose of regime change. Thus far has overthrown the dictators of three heavily militarised island nations (Salvador Mendoza in San Esperito, Pandak Panay in Panau and Sebastiano di Ravello in Medici) almost single-handedly. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 8-C with grappling hook, 8-A with heavy weapons Name: Rico Rodriguez Origin: Just Cause Gender: Male Age: 50 as of Just Cause 4 Classification: Spy, Saboteur, Assassin, CIA agent, Mercenary, Hacker, F1 Driver (former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman and Demolitions Expert, Expert Driver and Pilot, Regeneration (Mid-Low), highly skilled with grappling hook, Resistance to inertia with grappling hook (can grapple onto the ground from a freefall and take no damage, once grappled all previous inertia is ignored), Hacking (Can hack military technology with relative ease), EMP attacks with Thunderbird and Power Core, Lightning Manipulation (Can summon lightning with eDEN Spark), Flight with jet pack-wingsuit combination. Instinctively knows where vehicles using explosives are aiming, Air Manipulation (With Tornado gun) Attack Potency: Wall level physically, Building level with standard weapons and grapple (Regularly destroys structures such as water towers, generators, cranes, comms towers, satellite dishes etc with basic equipment, can destroy heavy tanks with relative ease, routinely overthrows heavily fortified military bases and airports singlehandedly in a matter of minutes), Multi-City Block level with M488 Bavarium nuke (Can level a heavily fortified military base much faster than with conventional weaponry. Can also create massive tornadoes and even harness their power) Speed: Peak Human running speed, Superhuman when reeling in with grapple, Superhuman+ with wingsuit plus grapple, Subsonic with wingsuit plus jet pack. Superhuman combat/reaction speed (can tag planes with his grapple from a distance) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Carries several large weapons and large amounts of equipment with no effect on running speed, agility or stamina. Can easily walk away from a violent twister capable of ripping apart reinforced factories) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can kill an unarmored soldier with two punches. Can send people flying with his punches and kicks. Capable of effortlessly breaking bones. Can easily destroy satellites and shake vehicles with his kicks) Durability: At least Building level (Can withstand direct hits from high-tech tank shells, point blank grenades and bombs that can easily blow up massive buildings and lay waste to several city blocks, can survive 30-40 gunshots from small arms fire, can wingsuit into the ground at near terminal velocity, survive and get up a few seconds later. Massive gas station explosions barely even faze him. Regenerates fully if damage is avoided for a short period of time. Regularly tanks being thrown around by tornadoes and dives into water while using his jetpack at top speed) Stamina: High (Can apparently run continuously without stopping, can fight constantly for hours on end by himself against significant military forces, significant damage from heavy weaponry has no effect on movement or fighting ability) Range: Standard melee range physically, 80 meters with grapple, hundreds of meters with sniper rifles Standard Equipment: Grapple (Allows attachment and reeling to any hard surface within 80 metres, can be used to attach up to 6 objects together and pull them together forcefully, can be used when wingsuiting or parachuting to pull Rico forward), Infinite parachute (Rico can deploy and discard, or in JC3, instantly repack, then redeploy his parachute as often as he likes), Wingsuit, Variety of weapons (always holds one heavy rocket launcher, sniper rifle etc), one standard (assault rifle, shotgun etc) and two small (smg, pistol etc) weapons, several grenades and remote trigger sticky bombs, sticky bombs can be upgraded with a rocket attachment to propel whatever they are attached to a short distance before detonation), Minigun and Missile Launcher (shoulder mounted for use during wingsuit+jetpack flight) Flares to request transport, Flares to request supply drops (contain a variety of weapons and a vehicle). Intelligence: High (Mastered a huge variety of weaponry, vehicles and technical equipment, skilled hacker. High strategic and fighting intelligence but tends to brute-force through problems regardless) Weaknesses: Arrogant, highly reckless, tendency to ignore orders or plans, little concern for the lives of allies and civillians. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Variety of grapple-based techniques: Rico is adept at grappling techniques such as grappling vehicles to structures or the ground and contracting the cable to fling vehicles into the air, onto the ground, off of cliffs, grappling onto enemies and reeling in to kick them in the chest, grappling the ground/structures when parachuting/wingsuiting to propel himself forward, grappling breakable structures which include statues, fuel tanks, and satellites to the ground to pull them down, grappling to helicopters to either hang underneath or hijack, grappling onto moving planes and to the ground/structures from freefall with no regard for inertia. Miniature Nuclear strike with M488 launcher Summoning Lightning: Rico shoots an enemy, vehicle or structure with a laser marker, and briefly afterwards the target will be struck by a huge lightning bolt. The bolt persists for as long as the weapon has charge, and can be guided with the laser marker. If Rico bails from any land vehicle travelling at high speed, the vehicle will almost always explode moments later. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Just Cause Category:Spies Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Gun Users Category:Hackers Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Square Enix Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Drivers Category:Pilots Category:Lightning Users Category:Humans Category:Grappling Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Federal Agents